


A Different Kind of Creative

by TypicallyUntypical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical
Summary: Remus' exploits are beginning to affect Thomas. Logan knows that he can end this behavior with cruelty, but is that really what's best for Thomas?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Untypicals Sanders Sides One Shots





	A Different Kind of Creative

Everything in the Mind-scape was quiet. Virgil hadn’t gotten up yet; Patton was going through the nostalgia of shows they had previously done; Roman was in the imagination, working up new ideas for their next video; and Deceit was rarely an issue. Remus was left to his own devices, left to stalk his prey who sat quietly on the couch. Each time he went on this quest he used a different weapon, something he created with precision and detail. Today’s weapon was a falcata, decorated with a tentacle shaped guard and pommel, with emeralds set into the black suction cups. He was proud of this piece, and as Remus quickly brought the blade down across Logan’s neck, he watched as his head quickly rolled off.

“Remus was that strictly necessary?”

A roar of laughter left the creative twin’s lips as he fell to the floor, the sword clattering next to him.

“You didn’t even flinch.” He said, holding his stomach. “You were so cool and so composed.”

“I don’t see why this is surprising, you have been attempting to get a rise out of me over the past few months.” Logan stood over him, his head once again attached and not a drop of blood on his polo or book. He reached down and grabbed the sword from the floor, looking over the intricate details. “You realize I will once again have to confiscate this.”

That stopped Remus’s laughter as he pouted; Logan knew it was fake. He had taken all of the weapons Remus had used so far and not once had Remus tried to get them back.

“You are no fun Attila the Dumb.” He could tell Remus didn’t mean it, or at least that’s what Logan convinced himself as he stepped over the creative side and walked back to his own room. For several months, Remus had been killing Logan with new and interesting weapons. Logan, just like the rest of the sides, could not be killed. As he had stated in their previous video, they were all just aspects of Thomas, and thus object impermanence rendered Remus rather non-intimidating and rendered his attacks inconsequential. At least, they were inconsequential in terms of physical damage. Logan lined the falcata up with the other weapons that Remus had used thus far. Each one was beautiful in its own right, often using imagery of the sea within its design. Logan was impressed. He wouldn’t admit it out loud. The others wouldn’t be happy if he did, not that he cared, but it was easier not to deal with such a feud. 

After securing the cabinet that now held all of Remus’ weapons, Logan felt himself being summoned, straightening his tie as he popped up and looked at Thomas. 

“Yes Thomas, what can I do for you today?”

“I need your reassurance. Lately, I’ve been thinking some unpleasant thoughts. Almost every day I have a brief moment where I can’t focus on anything except for well… killing someone.” His voice was barely a whisper as if he didn’t want to admit it to himself. “Virgil and Patton have been hounding me about it and I was hoping some logic could help with this.”

“It is quite alright Thomas, I already understand your reasoning, but I want to assure you that there is nothing wrong per se. There are things going on inside your head that I can’t explain just yet but I may have an idea.”

“Does this have anything to do with the new show I have been getting into? I could always stop watching it. I just… I don’t want to be a bad person ”

“The show is most likely not helping your current state but these thoughts are not indicative of the type of person you are. You could stop watching that particular show but you are in a fragile state currently, often when one’s mental state isn’t at its peak thoughts like this can be more prevalent.”

“Yeah, I guess. Thank you, Logan. I appreciate you.”

He smiled, “Always happy to help, Thomas.” He sunk out, appearing again in his room. He was happy to help. Unfortunately, the most logical way to help Thomas emotionally, a currently insurmountable task, was to force Remus to become bored with his current interest. Logan could probably handle a task like that alone so he began drafting up a plan, working well into the night before getting into bed. It was just a matter of waiting for Remus to make his next move.

The next morning, Logan was working at his desk when he heard a knock on his door. Remus normally didn’t knock so he had no qualms in answering it. Confusion filled his face when there was no one standing at his doorstep, but the confusion didn’t last long. He felt a piercing thud on the back of his head and his vision temporarily swam before everything returned to normal. Remus had, most likely, needed his room unlocked to appear in it. As before, Logan straightened himself up. The wound was gone and he was left with Remus, standing proudly behind him. This was his opportunity, he could berate Remus. He could end the whole thing. If he took away whatever joy Remus had in this activity, Logan could theoretically take his inspiration from him. 

But he couldn’t.

One look at the enthusiasm in Remus’ eyes caused the words to disappear from Logan’s lips. The amount of joy on his face was something that Logan couldn’t seem to describe and it left him slightly confused.

“You really are unshakable!” Remus cooed happily, “That’s why you’re my favorite Login.”

“That’s not…” Remus was already gone, leaving Logan to deal with the mess on the carpet and the new weapon he had acquired. “That’s not my name.” Maybe his direct approach was not the best method. Looking over the collection of weapons Remus had been making over the past month a weird sense of nostalgia washed over him. This was not his department. He was not the side that took care of nostalgia, or emotions. He was Logic. This wasn't his territory. A frown crossed his lips as he adjusted his tie. He wasn’t a fan of emotions, but he refused to ask for assistance. There wasn’t a problem that he couldn’t figure out how to solve.

After he had cleaned up the mess Remus had left in his room, and properly organized the new weapon, he walked over to the demented side’s room, knocking on the door. It squished under his touch and Logan looked down at his hand, rolling his eyes. He should have expected that, to be honest.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist Deceit, I’m coming-” Remus opened the door, surprise crossing his face. “Logan? To what do I owe the mighty fine pleasure of you gracing the murky depths of my door?”

“I need to speak with you regarding your recent assault on my physical form.”

“Whoa, Lo, are you actually mad about that?” That was not something he expected. Remus was a force of chaos, not a soft person who took other people’s feelings into consideration. Typically that job would fall to Patton, but Remus was looking at him with such concern.

“No, Remus, you are aware that your attacks do no lasting damage and it does not bother me that you use me to experiment with some of your creative designs. I-”

“You think they are creative?” Again Remus’ eyes lit up and Logan faltered. He knew this look from Roman, it was the same smile he had had when Logan had agreed to eventually take a puppet form for one of their videos. Roman had been several levels beyond his normal exuberance. Had Logan ever seen this look of genuine delight on Remus?

“Yes, I believe that is what I stated. You are a part of creativity, I’m not sure why this should be seen as surprising. However, back to the previously stated topic, my query has more to do with Thomas than it has to do with myself.”

“How is Tim Tom doing?”

“He is concerned with the ever-growing intrusive thoughts that have been plaguing him since your escapade started.”

“That sounds like a ‘him’ problem,” Remus said with a devilish smile, immediately snapping back into the Duke that Logan was more familiar with.

“Yes, however, when it becomes a problem to his productivity it becomes a problem for me as well, and if it continues to affect his emotional state of being it could very well become a Patton and Virgil problem. I would like to prevent that before this situation becomes too…” he began to pull out his vocabulary cards, searching through them “cray-cray.” 

Remus’ wild smile grew and Logan wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. He would have to ask Virgil about that particular card before using it again. “So, whatcha gonna do about it? Going to try to stop me, want to lock me up? My safe-word is ‘Cinnamon’.”

Logan frowned, “Nothing so drastic Remus. My intention was to instead provide a more structured outlet for your creative impulses.”

“What?”

“I am realizing that throughout his development, Roman was given a safe place to explore and delve into specific topics that he was interested in. He was given time dedicated to whatever worlds he wanted to create, through things such as recess and specified playtimes. You were never given that opportunity as your ideas were often seen as too dark, however, there is an entire subculture of literary and cinematic works that focus on darker subjects. I believe it’s time that we not only seek your opinion to delve into darker subject matters but I also believe we should start incorporating time for you to explore some of your interests.” 

“Logan, are you going to let me murder people.”

“Hardly.” His face was like stone as he pushed up his glasses to look at Remus. “It is my belief that if I were to set time aside in the schedule for us to go down the figurative rabbit hole, you would get the chance to satiate some of your curiosities.”

“You realize I’m intrusive thoughts right? You could literally be feeding fuel to the dumpster fire that is me.” He gestured to his whole person with his mace.

Logan’s lips fell into a frown, “You are the source of Thomas’ intrusive thoughts but that does not mean that is all that you are. It is a _side effect_ of who you are, but it is not your core. You are Creativity, well, a part of creativity. Your tendency to become intrusive is most likely from Thomas’ repression of you and your ideas, but further testing is still needed for that conclusion.”

“So… you want to see if letting me into the ring will help our Tomothy?”

“There is no ring that I will be placing you in, but I do believe giving you the structure to explore some obsessions while also getting your input on other creative ventures could help Thomas I believe it would be more accurate to state that the two of us spending time on projects together might help with your own obsessions, and having you assist with creative ventures could open up a broader ranger of topics we could discuss.”

Remus smirked, “What the heck chicken peck. I’ll give it a shot.”

“You are just as confusing as your brother,”

“Now that’s an insult. I strive to be more confusing. Oh, and I’m not going to stop killing you!”

Logan smirked, shaking his head slightly. “I expect nothing less.”

Roman, Virgil, and Patton were all hesitant about this idea. Roman wasn’t sure what his brother could possibly bring to the table; Virgil and Patton both believed that the mere inclusion of Remus was proof that Thomas was a bad person; Logan, however, knew that this was a good idea. 

He walked back to his room, straightening his tie as he pulled up the script on his tablet. “Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS” It was very typical of Remus to want to introduce himself in such a dramatic way, and hopefully this introduction would help Thomas understand himself better. Looking from the tablet to the collection of weapons Logan had acquired, he couldn’t help but smile. Though Logan wouldn’t admit that he had emotions, in the quiet of his own room he could admit that he was happy. Creativity came in many shapes and forms, and yes, the Duke’s type of creativity might have been chaotic and demented, but he was a part of Thomas. Wasn’t it fair that he had a chance as well?

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written as apart of a contest for DragonSaphiraRead’s Youtube Channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMnZBgJ3qsVQAWaPL-kftbA
> 
> They are an amazing voice actor so please check out their channel!
> 
> I had absolutely no idea what to tag this with so I might come back and add tags to it later.


End file.
